Boyfriend Gifts List
This is an ordered list of all boyfriends gifts by category (necklaces, leggins, etc.). Each gift's affiliation with a particular boyfriend is not included at the moment. For this link, visit the two links below. To see all unique gift sets, visit Simplified Dating List . To see the gift sets vis-a-vis a particular boyfriend, click Complete List of All Boyfriends & Their 5 Individual Gifts . Categories of Gifts: Dresses Tops Blouses ' 3ewds.png.png BFG804.jpg ra1536_Imports.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000005.jpg Green Tee Shirt.JPG|'Green Tee Shirt''' Boyfriend Pink Heart Tee.jpg Lavender Cropped Tee Shirt.JPG|'Lavender Cropped Tee Shirt' It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000325.jpg ' '''Jackets' Skirts Shorts Pants 'Leggins' ' BF Brown Cropped Leggings.jpg|Brown Cropped Leggings BF Gifts 2313 (8).jpg BF Gifts 2313 (14).jpg BF Gifts 2313 (12).jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (9).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (7).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000123.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (6).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (5).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ra1535_Imports.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (3).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (4).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Gifts of Boyfriends special (10).jpg Gifts of Boyfriends special (9).jpg BF Green Leggings.jpg|Slick Mint Leggings ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201308.jpg defense 3.JPG Black Knee High Leggings.JPG|Black Knee High Leggings maverick-3.JPG Capture 5.JPG ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (2).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ' Accessories 'Shoes' Aqua Crocheted Flat Loafers.JPG|'Aqua Crocheted Flat Loafers' Brown Lattice Flats.JPG|'Brown Lattice Flats' Blue Bow Flats.JPG|'Blue Bow Flats' Shoes 2.JPG Shoes 3.JPG Blue Cutout Shoes.JPG|'Blue Cutout Shoes' Nude Cork Wedges.JPG|'Nude Cork Wedges' Red Asymmetrical Shoes.JPG|'Red Asymmetrical Shoes' Purple Buckle Boots.JPG|'Purple Buckle Boots' Green Athletic Shoes.JPG|'Green Athletic Shoes' Indigo Platforms.JPG|'Indigo Platforms' Sand Cutout Shoes.JPG|'Sand Cutout Shoes' Cream Scallop Heels.JPG|'Cream Scallop Heels' Green Luminescent Ballet Flats.JPG|'Green Luminescent Ballet Flats' Lilac Gladiator Sandals.JPG|'Lilac Gladiator Sandals' Red Pom Pom Shoes.JPG|'Red Pom Pom Shoes' Red Suede Cutout Pumps.JPG|'Red Suede Cutout Pumps' Red X Cross Heels.JPG|'Red X Cross Heels' Pink Peep Toe Wedges.JPG|'Pink Peep Toe Wedges' White Sporty Slide Sneakers.JPG|'White Sporty Slide Sneakers' Orange Strappy Sandals.JPG|'Orange Strappy Sandals' Brown and Purple Two Tone Pumps.JPG|'Brown and Purple Two Tone Pumps' Cobalt Laceups.JPG|'Cobalt Laceups' Dark Purple Leather Pumps.JPG|'Dark Purple Leather Pumps' silver Oxfords.JPG|'Silver Oxfords' Simplistic Gold Slides.JPG|'Simplistic Gold Slides' Shoes 5.JPG Shiny Silver Boots.JPG|'Shiny Silver Boots' Pale Blue Pop Heart Slingbacks.JPG|'Pale Blue Pop Heart Slingbacks' Magenta T Strap Pumps.JPG|'Magenta T Strap Pumps' Tan Cutout Buckled Heels 1.JPG|'Tan Cutout Buckled Heels' Shoes 4.JPG Mauve Low Heel Mary Janes.JPG|'Mauve Low Heel Mary Janes' Black Scallop Heels.JPG|'Black Scallop Heels' Luxury Magenta Pumps.JPG|'Luxury Magenta Pumps' Shoes 1.JPG ' 'Bags Qeewas.png BFG806.jpg Pastel Green Slouchy Bag.JPG|'Pastel Green Slouchy Bag' BFG879.jpg BFG818.jpg BFG878.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000266.jpg BF Gifts 2313 (15).jpg boyfriend_gifts_items_stuff (13).jpg BFG817.jpg boyfriend_gifts_items_stuff (1).jpg Slate Gray Tote.JPG|'Slate Gray Tote' Purple Buckle Bags.JPG|'Purple Buckle Bags' ItGirl Game Boyfriend Gift 5742 (3).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. BFG828.jpg Black Studded Bag.JPG|'Black Studded Bag' ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000267.jpg ItGirl Game Boyfriend Gift 5742 (4).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. BF Gifts 2313 (5).jpg ItGirl Game Boyfriend Gift 5742 (5).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Pink Studded Bag.JPG|'Pink Studded Bag' Silver an Black Striped Hobo.JPG|'Silver and Black Striped Hobo' BF White Studded Straw Tote.jpg|White Studded Straw Tote ScreenHunter_285 Sep. 06 16.20.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Yellow Daisy Perforated Tote.JPG|'Yellow Daisy Perforated Tote' ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000083.jpg BFG1018.jpg Pink and Green Buckled Strap Bag.JPG|'Pink and Green Buckled Strap Bag' Green Sparkle Clutch.JPG|'Green Sparkle Clutch' Minimalist Orange Purse.JPG|'Minimalist Orange Purse' BFG877.jpg Capture 3.JPG ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201356.jpg defense 4.JPG Beige Chain Buckle Bag.JPG|'Beige Chain Buckle Bag' Capture 2.JPG BF Yelow Satchel.jpg|Yellow Satchel maverick-5.JPG Silver Art Deco Clutch.JPG|Silver Art Deco Clutch ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000269.jpg BFG876.jpg Premier Blue Leather Purse.JPG|'Premier Blue Leather Purse' Silver Jeweled Clutch.JPG|'Silver Jeweled Clutch' ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000402.jpg|Image Courtesy of Mimi Kitt 'Sunglasses' BF Gifts 2313 (13).jpg BFG808.jpg ScreenHunter_211 Aug. 12 21.57.jpg BF Gifts 2313 (4).jpg BF Pink Wayfarers.jpg|Pink Wayfarers ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000272.jpg BFG1017.jpg BFG819.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (26).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (35).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Small Brown Aviators.JPG|'Small Brown Aviators' BFG866.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (45).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (44).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (36).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. BFG824.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ScreenHunter_215 Aug. 12 21.59.jpg ScreenHunter_214 Aug. 12 21.59.jpg ScreenHunter_213 Aug. 12 21.59.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000000.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (46).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ScreenHunter_220 Aug. 12 22.01.jpg|Couture Black Shades BF Large Lavendar Aviators.jpg|Large Lavendar Aviators Bold Gold Wide Glasses.JPG|'Bold Gold Wide Glasses' ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201304.jpg ScreenHunter_216 Aug. 12 22.01.jpg ScreenHunter_224 Aug. 12 22.03.jpg ScreenHunter_226 Aug. 12 22.04.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (48).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. maverick-2.JPG ScreenHunter_228 Aug. 12 22.04.jpg 'Necklaces' BFG854.jpg|(it's a Star Imports item but you can get it from BFs) Chunky Link Necklace.jpg BFG849.jpg Silver Gem Necklace.JPG|'Silver Gem Necklace' BFG838.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (25).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ScreenHunter_210 Aug. 12 21.57.jpg BFG994.jpg BFG822.jpg ScreenHunter_208 Aug. 12 21.56.jpg BFG862.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (32).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. BF Gifts 2313 (3).jpg BFG820.jpg BFG868.jpg God Lock Key Necklace.JPG|'God Lock Key Necklace' boyfriend_gifts_items_stuff (8).jpg Dark Brown Panel Necklace.JPG|'Dark Brown Panel Necklace' ScreenHunter_284 Sep. 06 16.15.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game Boyfriend Gift 5742 (1).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ScreenHunter_208 Aug. 12 21.55.jpg ScreenHunter_277 Aug. 31 22.03.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Beaded Amethyst Necklace.JPG|'Beaded Amethyst Necklace' boyfriend_gifts_items_stuff (12).jpg BF Gifts 2313 (1).jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (47).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ScreenHunter_212 Aug. 12 21.58.jpg Emeral Chain Necklace.JPG|'Emeral Chain Necklace' defense 2.JPG BF Amethyst Gold Chain Necklace.jpg|Amethyst Gold Chain Necklace ScreenHunter_225 Aug. 12 22.03.jpg ScreenHunter_221 Aug. 12 22.02.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000301.jpg Diamond Statement Necklace.JPG|'Diamond Statement Necklace' 'Earrings' BFG830.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (24).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000274.jpg ScreenHunter_210 Aug. 12 21.56.jpg ScreenHunter_291 Sep. 07 10.38.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (23).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000010.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000128.jpg BFG821.jpg BFG865.jpg BFG861.jpg BFG993.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201519.jpg BF Gifts 2313 (2).jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (28).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (30).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (40).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000001.jpg ScreenHunter_285 Sep. 06 16.15.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (43).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. BF Gifts 2313 (6).jpg BFG887.jpg BF Gifts 2313 (16).jpg BFG871.jpg ScreenHunter_213 Aug. 12 21.58.jpg ScreenHunter_211 Aug. 12 21.58.jpg ScreenHunter_219 Aug. 12 22.01.jpg ScreenHunter_218 Aug. 12 22.01.jpg ScreenHunter_217 Aug. 12 22.01.jpg ScreenHunter_215 Aug. 12 22.00.jpg ScreenHunter_223 Aug. 12 22.03.jpg ScreenHunter_223 Aug. 12 22.02.jpg ScreenHunter_222 Aug. 12 22.02.jpg 'Bracelets' BF Gifts 2313 (19).jpg Green Stone Bauble.jpg BF Gifts 2313 (9).jpg BFG839.jpg BFG847.jpg BFG829.jpg BFG857.jpg BFG860.jpg Purple Floral Wood Bracelet.JPG|'Purple Floral Wood Bracelet' BFG823.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000009.jpg ScreenHunter_291 Sep. 07 10.37.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000271.jpg ScreenHunter_209 Aug. 12 21.56.jpg BFG864.jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (31).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Pink Chain Bracelet.JPG|'Pink Chain Bracelet' BFG996.jpg Yellow Stone Bracelet.JPG|'Yellow Stone Bracelet' ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (41).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (34).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game Boyfriend Gift 5742 (7).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Blue Chandelier Bracelet.JPG|'Blue Chandelier Bracelet' Blue Flower Charm Bracelet.JPG|'Blue Flower Charm Bracelet' BF Desert Sun Bracelet.jpg|'Desert Sun Multi Stone Bracelet' BF Gifts 2313 (17).jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201305.jpg BF Diamond Gems Bracelet.jpg|'Diamond Gems Bracelet' ScreenHunter_216 Aug. 12 22.00.jpg It Girl Game Facebook Crowdstar Image 000000271.jpg ScreenHunter_226 Aug. 12 22.03.jpg ScreenHunter_285 Sep. 06 16.16.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Capture.JPG ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (1).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Gold Rings Bracelet.JPG|'Gold Rings Bracelet' ScreenHunter_227 Aug. 12 22.04.jpg 'Swimwear' ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports December 201409.jpg Star989_Imports.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest No 000000087.jpg Capture hvb.JPG 'Other' Scarves BFG845.jpg BFG850.jpg BFG814.jpg BFG875.jpg BFG855.jpg BFG812.jpg BFG856.jpg Purple Gold Chain Scarf.JPG|'Purple Gold Chain Scarf' ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (18).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Barely Purple Striped Scarf.JPG|'Barely Purple Striped Scarf' ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (17).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (15).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (14).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (12).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game Boyfriend Gift 5742 (6).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (11).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Gifts of Boyfriends special (5).jpg Gifts of Boyfriends special (4).jpg ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (10).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Gifts of Boyfriends special (3).jpg boyfriend_gifts_items_stuff (4).jpg Blue Leopard Print Scarf.JPG|'Blue Leopard Print Scarf' Gifts of Boyfriends special (2).jpg Gifts of Boyfriends special (1).jpg maverick-4.JPG Socks BF Gifts 2313 (11).jpg BF Gifts 2313 (7).jpg Dibujo.JPG ItGirl Game New Boyfriend Gift Set Item 101 (16).jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Gifts of Boyfriends special (8).jpg BFG811.jpg BFG874.jpg ItGirl Game Item of Interest Star Imports August 2011000000256.jpg Gifts of Boyfriends special (6).jpg FB Teal Chain Accent Socks.jpg|'Teal Chain Accent Knee Socks' Leg Warmers BF Gifts 2313 (20).jpg BFG815.jpg BF Gifts 2313 (21).jpg BFG825.jpg BF Gifts 2313 (10).jpg Gifts of Boyfriends special (7).jpg ScreenHunter_283 Sep. 06 16.15.jpg|Image Courtesy of Doris W. Mint Polka Dot Legwarmers.JPG|'Mint Polka Dot Legwarmers' Category:It Girl Category:Boyfriends Category:Boyfriend Gifts Category:Non-Store Clothes Category:Incomplete Article Category:Lists